Industrial Automation has revolutionized manufacturing in a rapidly expanding range of applications. As engineers strive to create systems of ever increasing complexity, the development of new and innovative information solutions has become more essential. Increases in computer networking capability, processing power, and storage capacity have made faster, smarter and more reliable automation systems possible. However, the efficiency at which the systems can be designed, programmed, and installed has largely lagged behind the pace at which the automation systems themselves are improving.
Currently, industrial automation designers, programmers, and engineers are often required to reengineer identical or similar components repeatedly for different projects. In addition, frequently a high degree of redundancy exists between the designs of components for unrelated projects. This redundancy can be caused by industry specific, customer specific, and/or application specific requirements.
The continual reinventing and reengineering of identical or similar components is highly inefficient. Moreover, due to the high degree of redundancy the constant rehashing of similar subject matter is wholly unnecessary. Consequently, a substantial need exists for an industrial automation information solution that reduces the necessity for reengineering and increases efficiency.